The Lion Guard: Race of worth
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Beshte goes home for a bit of family time but soon finds himself in over his head. A race? Seriously? Well if ever there were a time to step up...well...may the best hippo win. A one shot. Also a little song to boot.


**Authors note: **My thoughts at the moment, hmm, how to expand the Lion Guard and get the site to add more characters, well, in doing so it might help to first tackle those characters without a story yet. Beshte is next on my list of one shots. I feel much like Ono he needs some attention and I figured something easy, something smooth will do the trick. So what better way than say…a race? Set sometime in the series.

The Lion Guard: Race of worth

"You want me to do what dad?" Beshte was not quite he heard his father right. He had gone to take some time for himself as his friends were off doing family oriented things. So, why not go visit his dad and see what was up. However upon arriving back home he finds that his father and the rest of the pod were getting quite antsy and no wonder…given the amount of crocodiles there.

"Pua and his crocodiles here appear to believe we have done them wrong. They seek to wrong that injustice. Frankly no matter what talk I give it seems to do no good. However…than I thought, what if we settled this in a way that does not invoke violence. And perfect timing son…for you shall race and we will settle everything here and now."

Beshte wasn't certain this was the way. A race…why now? Why him? It almost seemed too much for the young hippo who didn't do much racing.

"Dad…you don't need me," he tried telling his father, "I mean there are so many more worthy among your pod and…I don't know if I am cut out for it-."

"It is perfectly normal to be filled with doubt son. I was much the same when I first raced. However I am not as young as I used to be and these days I rely more on my strength and words than using this body for anything speed related. Anyone else is much the same way. Also who better to represent us than one of the Lion Guard itself?"

Beshte wondered. However the time for backing out had ceased as Pua ambled over. He was the aged leader of the crocodiles and even that being the case Beshte was still a bit wary around him.

"So…this is who will be racing for you huh? He doesn't seem like much, but, given how he has been part of that little runt group, anyone is better than nobody right?" Pua let out a snicker and then he went to point behind him. "That there, Makuu, he is an up and comer but will be representing us in the race."

"Makuu, very well, and of course my son here will represent us. The rules of the race are as follows…no cheating, no rough play, this is about playing fair and following the current and not leaving the trail marked. The first one back here wins and by all rights settles the argument."

"Heh, this race is already won. A hippo vs a crocodile, Basi you old fool you had your chance to get out of this without hurting your pride." His father just shakes his head but says nothing. Meanwhile on his part Beshte was feeling like he was ill suited for such a task. What if he lost? How could he look at his father after he placed so much trust in him?

Beshte wondered off a bit as there were cheers for him and the crocodiles were all set for Makuu to be the victor.

"How am I going to win? How am I going to see his through?

My father placed his faith, in me. I know I am not the fastest

I know I am just me. How can this be?

So many depend, so many look to me

The task ahead is long…the task ahead is strong

Somehow I have to make it through

Believe my father knows best, believe my father is true

I can't let him down…I can't admit defeat

Look past self-doubt, look to the inner me

Find the courage to believe…yes I can be brave

I can be brave, ooh ooh, I can be brave

I am part of the Lion Guard, my friends know this true

We have saved so many, we are who we are

No, I am who I am, my father trusts me

This is my time, this is my place

This is my home…I will see it through!"

Beshte sang to his fullest capability, his lungs almost giving out at the end but he truly believed in this moment, in this time even with his doubt this race was all or nothing. Even so he also knew that he had to have fun, to not let his worries sink him like a pebble skipping. Taking a breath and calming his nerves he returns to see his father waiting for him.

"Uh, father, I am sorry for walking off like I did. I needed to sort things out…but…I will race now." He saw his father smile.

"I heard your song Beshte, and, I know you will do us proud. However I also did not mean to spring this on you. I may have gotten ahead of myself trying to put so much on your generation. However, you are my son, and I will root for you till the end. Makuu is young and spirited but given who has trained him be on your guard. Trust your instincts."

Beshte nods his head as they go to the starting line. Making his way into the water he can see Makuu already there, his chomper like mouth angling towards him. Beshte notes the row of jagged teeth and those beady eyes fixed on him.

"Are you ready to lose?" His breath was awful but Beshte was a kind soul so he kept that thought to himself.

"I am looking to have fun and if I lose, I lose, but if I win…all the better right?" He attempted to laugh though he didn't know if his fear shone or not.

"Alright racers…on your mark, get set…go!" His father's voice booms out and immediately it is Makuu who gets the start. Beshte does not let it phase him as he pushes through the water. For about several feet or more it was just a straight passage, plenty of room between the two.

Beshte however knew his father was right to tell him about Makuu so as the other tried to whip his tail at him he dives under the water and stays under knowing that there were no rules about staying above the water.

Makuu decides to give chase clearly disobeying the rules. Beshte hopes to avoid a battle as while he was strong enough to take on most opponents, he also knew that this was a race built on speed not strength.

Beshte angles away from the snapping jaws as he uses the wall to gain some speed. The current is strong and thankfully it is helping him some. Makuu for all his efforts realizes he is losing so he gives chase. Beshte can feel his own heart racing and the snapping jaws behind at his feet causes him to yelp out.

"Makuu we are here to race…what do you hope to accomplish by slowing me down?" He looks back at the other.

"I don't play by the rules, never have, never about to start. You should know that we crocodiles thrive on strength and cunning so why don't you drop back and let me win…unless you want to be my meal?"

Beshte shook his head and spun his body as Makuu attempts to grab at him. The spin propels him to the far right and he decides to break the surface of the water. Letting out a breath he fights past the panic and the worry and knows that he can win if he plays by the rules. Sinking to the level of Makuu was not his way, was not the way of the Lion Guard and he could not see himself returning to his friends if he cheated now.

Makuu however was quickly gaining even after the setback. He was persistent, he would give him that. However what did Makuu have to gain? In fact what was at stake here? "Hey Makuu…what are we racing for anyway?"

"Oh, didn't your dear and precious father tell you? It is for your home of course…see we crocodiles thrive on any water surface and you hippos do not deserve to have more than we do."

"No, no way am I letting you win. The whole point of the circle of life is that we share, we are one, and taking what isn't yours…that is in no means fair or nice. I am going to win for sure now." Beshte was determined but Makuu just laughed.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me? Oh well, it is your funeral." Beshte took a moment to focus, the path up ahead winded and there was one maneuver he thought to keep himself ahead. It was tricky however…such a trick had yet to be pulled but if so it might just do the…thing.

"Try and keep up with this." Beshte went to align the two of them together…side by side they were spurting on for what seemed to be a difficult turn. Beshte dove under just as Makuu attempts to snap at him and as he rolls under the water, under him…he comes up and does a leap that jumps over the crocodile and as water cascades down he pushes on some speed leaving the croc dazed by his performance.

"What is the meaning of that?" Makuu calls after him but then suddenly the current pulls Makuu off. Beshte attempts to go after him but the croc has already disappeared making him disqualified. Beshte lets out a sigh but continues on to finish the race. It was the most amount of swimming he had ever done and as he makes his way out of the water the hippos all let out a cheer.

"Where is Makuu? I knew it, you hippos could not play fair, you should be disqualified for your actions!" Pua snaps and the other crocs agree.

"Makuu tried to cheat on more than one occasion in the race. I never once sank to his level. When you race you are not racing to win…you are racing to have fun. True after learning about what was at stake winning was on the table…but I was just doing my best to have a good time."

"It is his word…can it really be trusted?" Pua spat out. However his father steps in. Basi bore a presence to him that even Pua has to step down from.

"This is my son…he has no reason to lie. He did win fair and square but…you are all welcome here to race again…and next time we shall do it for fun, not to see who wins what." Beshte smiles and the other crocs grumble some before heading off with Pua to look for Makuu.

"You did me proud son, and, next time for certain it will be for fun. I am sorry I didn't tell you what was at stake-."

"It is fine dad, and truthfully…had I known there'd be more pressure. Maybe you and I can race sometime. Anyway I need to go…but…I promise to be back again soon." Beshte nudges his father and the two share a moment before he heads off with cheers behind him. He couldn't wait to tell Kion and the others.

Fin

**Authors note: **A little different from the other one shots but I was thinking how to be different and seeing how this is Beshte's first fanfic in this title, in this category…why not something fun? Plus you got to see a bit of family in here as well.


End file.
